


Уже бывал там

by Woljf



Series: Парадоксы [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Science, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woljf/pseuds/Woljf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос понятия не имеет, как построить машину времени. К счастью, он это уже выяснил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уже бывал там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Already Been There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945094) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



У Карлоса зазвонил телефон, и он вздохнул. Он устроил себе остро необходимый перерыв в научных изысканиях и делал наброски игровой площадки для своего нового котёнка, которого он наконец решил назвать Теслой. Это уже само по себе можно было приравнять к научным изысканиям, поскольку Тесла не совсем подчинялась законам гравитации. Подвязывание тоста с маслом к её животу маслом вниз практически полностью нейтрализовало её летучесть, которую она унаследовала от Кошека, но только пока ей не удавалось слизать всё масло с хлеба. Конечно, она вскоре решила, что возможность свободно передвигаться гораздо интереснее, чем парить в одной точке… А также выяснила, что если слизать только большую часть масла, она сможет скакать по комнате при (Карлос вычислил) примерно одной пятой земной гравитации. Она очень умная девочка, подумал Карлос, лишь слегка более гордо, чем оно того заслуживало.  
Он достал телефон из кармана. Если это снова Тайная Полиция Шерифа… но нет, это был Сесил. Гораздо лучше (не то чтобы Тайная Полиция не прослушивала линию, конечно).  
— Карлос, — сказал Сесил. — Боюсь, я звоню не по личным причинам.  
Это было странно. Карлос частенько обращал внимание радиоведущего на научные проблемы, но практически никогда не бывало наоборот (в основном потому что у Сесила было весьма… непредсказуемое… понятие о том, что Карлос посчитает интересным для науки).  
— Как скоро ты можешь построить машину времени?  
Карлос моргнул.  
— Сесил, я не могу построить машину времени.  
— Не будь таким скромным, Карлос! Конечно ты можешь, ты же учёный, — усмехнулся Сесил.  
— Путешествие во времени научно даже не… и даже если бы было, то не все ученые занимаются одним и тем же, знаешь ли, — Карлос сдался. Сесил имел весьма смутное представление о том, что такое вообще наука, а учитывая, что вырос он в Найтвейле, Карлос вполне мог понять, почему. Вместо этого он применил другой подход. — Путешествия во времени вроде бы незаконны?  
— Это важнее, — сказал Сесил. — Тайная Полиция поймёт. Им придётся.  
Ладно, это прозвучало… зловеще. Обычно Сесил был лишь рад подчиниться произвольным с виду постановлениям Секретной Полиции.  
— Что же настолько важно, что тебе срочно понадобилась машина времени?  
— Это очень плохо, — сказал Сесил. — Амина Вишневски, она работает у Ральфа в ночную смену, сообщила мне об этом. Она не знала, куда ещё обратиться.  
— …что такое?  
— Бутылка молока со сроком годности до 23 октября 1538 года. — Тишина. — Карлос? Ты ещё здесь?  
— Прости, Сесил, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе срочно нужна машина времени из-за опечатки в сроке годности?  
Даже по телефону было слышно, как Сесил вздрогнул.  
— Знаю, это ужасно, — сказал он. — Ты же понимаешь, почему нам как можно скорее нужна машина времени.  
— Но ведь, срок годности… это лишь означает, что после этого числа магазин не в праве продавать продукт. А не то, что его обязательно продать раньше.  
— Тебе так говорили? — спросил Сесил.  
— Просто… ты уверен, что ради этого стоит нарушить ограничения по путешествиям во времени?  
— Подтверждаю, — вмешался в разговор третий, холодный голос . Офицер Тайной Полиции, который прослушивал звонок. — Несоответствие с обозначенным производителем срокам годности может навлечь беду на весь город.  
— Ну вот, видишь, — сказал Сесил. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты можешь это сделать.  
— Я, ну… да. Конечно, я могу! — Почему он это сказал? Он не мог построить машину времени! — Пусть кто-нибудь принесет молоко в мою лабораторию, и я разберусь с ним.  
— И скоро? — взволнованно спросил Сесил.  
У Карлоса случилось озарение.  
— Неважно, как скоро я изобрету путешествия во времени, — сказал он. — Главное, чтобы я вспомнил, что нужно сразу же вернуться в этот момент во времени.  
— Гениальный Карлос, я знал, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь! Интерн Райан уже идет к тебе с молоком. Не буду мешать тебе работать.  
Сесил повесил трубку, и Карлос стал расхаживать взад-вперед. Путешествия во времени не должны быть возможны, но это же Найтвейл. Здесь даже был закон против него, что могло означать, что кто-то уже их изобрёл? Нет, учитывая природу законов в Найтвейле, на такое ему рассчитывать не следовало.  
В дверь постучали, Карлос открыл дверь и увидел подростка — интерн Райан, предположил он — с обычной с виду бутылкой молока.  
— Держите, мистер Учёный, — сказал интерн, осторожно протягивая молоко, словно бомбу. — Мы все рассчитываем на вас!  
— Э, спасибо, — сказал Карлос и взял молоко. Действительно, в сроке годности был указан 1538 год.  
Только он снова закрыл входную дверь, как сзади послышался шорох бумаг и звон бьющегося стекла.  
— Тесла!  
Она опять пробралась в главную лабораторию? Но он обернулся и увидел… себя.  
Он выронил бутылку молока.  
— Знаю, это странно, — сказал другой Карлос.  
— Эээ, — сказал Карлос.  
— Путешествия во времени возможны? — подсказал другой Карлос.  
— Я… так и понял… — сказал Карлос. Он осмотрел своего двойника. В волосах другого Карлоса было больше седины, но в целом он казался не сильно старше. — Как ты… э, как я его изобрёл?  
— Я не изобрёл, — сказал другой Карлос. — Вот, — он передал Карлосу флэшку. — Осторожно с ней. Инструкции для постройки машины времени.  
— Откуда она у тебя? — спросил Карлос.  
Старший Карлос многозначительно посмотрел на флэшку в руке у младшего Карлоса.  
— Осторожно с ней, — повторил он.  
Стоп.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… Я воспользуюсь ею, чтобы построить машину времени, затем вернусь и дам её себе, чтобы в будущем я мог построить машину времени? — Но откуда она тогда?  
— Не ломай над этим голову, — посоветовал старший Карлос. — Ясно, что это сработало, да? — он наклонился и поднял с пола бутылку молока, которое, к счастью, не пролилось. — Я разберусь с этим, — сказал он. — Скоро вернусь,— затем он нажал несколько кнопок на телефоне и исчез.  
Уже через пару секунд он возник вновь.  
— Ты… у тебя на телефоне есть приложение для машины времени? — спросил Карлос.  
Старший Карлос кивнул.  
— Так показалось проще, — сказал он. — Держи, — он протянул Карлосу нитку с ракушками. — Понятия не имею о курсе обмена, но женщина, что купила молоко, вроде сочла цену честной.  
— Не думаю, что важно за сколько его продали, главное, что продали вообще, — сказал Карлос.  
— Именно, — сказал старший Карлос. — Убедись, что они попадут к Ральфу, и всё должно быть в порядке.  
— Итак… — начал Карлос. — Ты… Я… прожил в Найтвейле гораздо дольше, к твоему времени. А если бы… Разве что-нибудь действительно случилось бы, не будь молоко продано?  
Старший Карлос пожал плечами.  
— Честно? Понятия не имею. Но я уже знал, что сделаю это.  
— …точно.  
— Найтвейл не перестает быть странным, — сказало его старшее я. — Но ты приучишься к странности.  
Это и впрямь утешало. Ну и, поскольку он стоял тут и разговаривал со старшей версией себя, чьё присутствие стало возможно благодаря временному парадоксу, словно сдернутому из Стар Трека, процесс уже явно пошёл.  
— О, и кстати, — добавил старший Карлос. — В следующий четверг будет лунное затмение. Тебе следует съездить с Сесилом в пустыню и посмотреть.  
— Мне… серьёзно?  
— Верь мне, — он нажал на телефоне ещё несколько кнопок и снова исчез, теперь вроде бы насовсем.  
«Ну», — подумал Карлос, — «не насовсем». Всего лишь на ещё несколько лет. Он достал свой телефон (возможно, тот же самый), и позвонил Сесилу. Сказать ему, что проблема с молоком улажена, а также по личным причинам.


End file.
